


The Fight - Gift Fanfic For GlitchyBitch

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Abuse, Bad Weather, Fighting, I’ll add more later, I’m unsure of what’s else to put in these tags, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Punching, Rain, Violence, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: All he did was glitch while bumping shoulders with Julie’s Oppenheimer Jr.Turns out that was a huge mistake.





	The Fight - Gift Fanfic For GlitchyBitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitchyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/gifts).



> This takes place in Tia Punky’s(aka GlitchyBitch here) AU Reprogrammed, where everything takes place ten years later and Rob works in a workshop. I’m a huge fan of her work and since I colored a sketch of hers that had a bruised and bloodied up Rob, I decided to make an entire story for it and here we are. I hope you enjoy, and Tia if you’re reading this I hope this is a nice present for you(even if it’s dark as hell lol). I tried really hard to expand on the universe with this fic too, and I hope it fits your vision for it <3

“Alright sir that’ll be 45.99”  
Rob wordlessly gave the cashier his money, already holding the paper bag filled with supplies for his workshop in it. Extra bolt screws, a wrench, a crowbar. That kind of thing.  
“Thank you and have a nice day!” The cashier said cheerfully and Rob smiled a little and nodded his head once, then walked out the door.

The weather was rather cloudy outside, as the weather forecast warned the cyclops. It’s supposed to be raining all week, and he can already smell the rain in the air as some wind blew his hair back. Since his workshop wasn’t too big of a walk from the supply store, a 40-minute walk if he wasn’t rushing, it was really no big deal. After all, today is a Monday, and business is usually slow after weekends. So it’s not like he’s expected to be there within the next few minutes. He has no one to walk home to. However, this doesn’t bother him in the least bit anymore, as he always preferred being alone anyway. It gave him time to think and to plan out his next upcoming projects in his head. And he must admit, the cool wind and the darkened sky helped his mood stay nice and calm.

As he walks silently down the street however, he sees someone approaching down the street. He was tall, almost as tall as him but not quite, and blacks and greys ruled his color palette. He recognizes him as Julius, the bomb guy that was the old local bully from his middle school before dropping out. Figuring since they’re all adults now, Rob merely steps aside for him to pass by, not expecting any sort of confrontation or words to be exchanged.

It was a simple mistake.

A tiny graze of shoulders as he passes by, the unexpected contact making a tiny glitch go through Rob in surprise. He feels the dull tingle pass right through Julius in that very moment, and he cringes a little as he hears him grunt in pain, jumping back slightly out of instinct from the tiny shock.

“Sorry, you just surprised me a little as all from the shoulder touch-“  
“Do you always casually walk around shocking others, prick?”   
“W-What?” The Cyclops was taken aback from the very sudden and very sharp insult, looking back at the black and grey man with a widened eye. He had a sour look on his face, lightly gripping his own shoulder.   
“Do you even know who I am, you glitchy freak?”  
“I-I...yes I do...you’re Julius r-right-?”  
“-No, I’m the worst possible guy you could ever fucking mess with!” Rob flinches from the shout, stepping back and clenching his paper bag filled with tools close to his chest. He must admit, he did not feel like getting robbed of his things today.  
“Look, I’m sorry that I shocked you but-“  
“OH, YOU AIN’T SORRY YET!”

Without any warning whatsoever the bomb guy practically roars at the blue cyclops, before taking the hand that was gripping his shoulder to grab Rob’s shirt and holding him up in the air. He glitches again, this time much stronger due to being scared, and it goes through Julius again. He makes a louder sound of pain and drops Rob back down accidentally. The drop is enough to cause Rob to drop his bag, a loud clatter filling the air as nut bolts escape the bag and roll out on the concrete sidewalk. It was then Rob notices they’re right next to an alleyway, and tries to back up on the floor and ways from Julius, hoping to make his escape before the situation could escalate any quicker.  
“WHY YOU LITTLE-!” Hearing him shout again the cyclops jolts back to his feet, and tries to run away. But Julius was quick to react. 

He grabs him roughly by his sleeve, tugging him back to his other hand before clawing at his shirt. The rough treatment quickly tears the shirt open, and a large scratch starts to bleed out onto his grey hand. His orange sleeve is almost torn off as well, but instead, it falls right off his arm. Rob tries to fight back by punching Julius in the face, but it only makes him laugh as he punches Rob in the face right back, and even fiercer. Almost immediately a flash of white comes across his vision and Rob falls to the concrete floor hard, tearing a hole in the knee of his pants and a new bruise to blossom from it. He tries to crawl back away again as soon as his sight returns, and he manages to get into the ally before Julius flips him over to land more punches.

“YOU ARE JUST A FREAK! A HIDEOUS FREAK THAT DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS DAMN GLITCHING TO HIMSELF!” Rob’s arm scratches on the concrete, and he can feel the fabric of his other sleeve tear further. To try and fight back again Rob lifts a leg and kicks Julius right in the gut hard, and it only stuns him for a few seconds, a harsh tension in the air. He hears the fuse on the top of his bomb head light up, and the sizzling complimented the sound of Rob screaming as he grabs him roughly by his hair, holding him down to kick him right back in the gut. The kick was harsh and extremely effective, and a wet cough from Rob indicated that he was now coughing up blood. He stands up again, looming over Rob as he stays on the ground.

“JUST LOOK AT YOU, LOOK AT YOU LAYING HERE PATHETICALLY!” Julius stops to look at Rob’s skin, the static turned a dark ocean blue and the side of his hair was glitching wildly. “ANOTHER LOSER TRYING TO BE SOMEBODY BY FIXING OTHER PEOPLES MECHANICAL SHIT!” A sob builds up in Rob’s throat, and he starts to cry, whimpering a little as he looks up into Julius’s face.   
“YOU. ARE. A. NOBODY!” He reaches down, ripping apart his shirt one last time on his side before kicking it as hard as he possibly could. The kick makes a hard bruise blossom, and his static skin reacted immediately. It became glitchy and distorted, a small purple light indicating the bruise was there and lines formed where it was on his skin. Julius only looked at the damage with a sadistic smile on his face.

“LET IT BE KNOWN GLITCH BOY,” The black and white bomb guy inches closer towards Rob, and the blue cyclops frantically crawls backward, his back now against the wall as he looks at him in pure terror, his pupil a tiny slit as he feels the blood that he coughed up slowly drip down his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, and he tenses up his entire body as Julius gives him another wide smile.

 

“I AM ELMORE’S WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!” A wicked laugh rings through the air, filled with venom and cold humor. Rob closes his eye tight, hiding his face for whatever Julius was about to do next.

But then, he hears a loud smack, and the laugh is cut off with a loud growl.  
“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!”  
“Could you not shout like a maniac? You’re pissing off pretty much everyone who’s trying to have a normal day here.” Rob slowly opens his eye and peaks through his hands, only to find a familiar blue and green figure next to his bully.

Is that...Gumball?

“What do you know?! You ain’t the one teaching this loser a lesson!” Julius gives a rough shove to Gumball, but he looks barely phase as he looks at Julius with a questioning look.  
“Loser? What loser?” Julius only stands up tall and proud, before jerking his head right in Rob’s direction. The blue cat turns around, and his entire face whitens as he looks at Rob on the ground, completely helpless and trying to hide his face away from his sight.  
“P-Please.....don’t look at me...” The cyclops only tries to shrink up, and the sight deepens Gumball’s sudden anger only deeper. Thunder crackles overhead, and it begins to rain. Something glistens and catches his eye while a raindrop falls right in front of him, so he looks to the ground, and sees a paper bag on the concrete. There were nut bolts spilling out of it and...once a second...is that a...?

Gumball quickly bent over to grab the paper bag from the ground, revealing the crowbar that was peaking out of it. The rain quickly starts to fall harder, and the concrete quickly becomes overrun with puddles. He holds the crowbar with one hand while wrapping up the bag with his other, stuffing it in his hoodie pocket. Julius watched as he holds out the crowbar out in front of him like a sword, spreading apart his legs to pose as if he was a warrior.

“Stand back fiend! Get away from him right now!” Julius only stood there for a second, completely unimpressed of the tiny little twit in front of him.  
“Do you REALLY think you can beat me, kid?”   
“I’ll have you know I’m a 5”4 22-year-old! I’m not that short ya cuck!” Rob had to bite his lip to hold back a chuckle from that one, afraid of drawing attention to him again. So he stays where he is in the alleyway, grateful that there was a small roof like thing above him to keep the rain from falling on him.

Without another word and with an extremely pissed off look on his face, Julius approaches Gumball, and with a swift movement he punches the blue cat right in the eye, hard, and a crackle of lightning sparks above them. It knocks the cat over but he quickly sweeps his legs, knocking Julius down with him. He uses his cat agility to get back up fast, moving his legs away in case the bomb guy tries to pull him back down. He then points the crowbar at him, like it was a lightsaber. Lightning crashes down and everyone went silent as it hits the street a few miles down.

“This is your final warning. Get away from Rob.” He said it so calmly and with such a chill attitude you would think Gumball was skilled as hell when it came to fighting, but the Cyclops knew better. He probably got that line and saw those moves from a movie. But apparently, Julius did not and was caught off guard when the blue cat got him to get on the ground so quickly like that and stood up off the ground quickly.  
“W-Whatever! See you later, ya losers! Remember that I still win!” With that Gumball and Rob watch as Julius runs down the street in the pouring rain. 

The blue cat tucked the crowbar in his hoodie pocket along with the paper bag, before zipping up the whole thing in order to put the hood over his head. He then turns his attention to Rob, who was watching him on his spot on the ground still. As he makes his way over to him the Cyclops looks away, ashamed of himself.  
“Can you stand?” Gumball spoke so quietly it almost gets drowned out by the sound of the rain, but Rob still heard it like it was the only sound in the air. He looks back up to the blue cat, who had his hand stuffed in the opposite hoodie pocket that the supplies were in and holding out his other hand for Rob to help himself up. 

With his polygon hand, he takes Gumball’s hand and lets him keep a firm grasp on it as he hauls himself up. He quickly finds out that his legs were practically jello though, and he nearly falls over as soon as he was back on his feet. Luckily the blue cat reacted quickly and moved to try to hold Rob up by his chest. But his hand landed right on the large gash that was on his static skin, and Rob hissed before grunting from the pain. The blue cat moves his hand away from that area to instead rest it on his shoulder.  
“Alright, alright it’s ok. You’re ok.” He whispers words of reassurance, before looking down at his legs, which were shaking. He decides to take matters into his own hands and lifts Rob off the ground and into his arms. He shifts him into a bridal position using all of his strength.  
“No, no, what the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” The blue cat tightens his grip as he struggles to get out of his grasp, and only frowns as he throws a tiny fit.  
“Rob, you can barely walk and we’re in the middle of an alleyway in the heavy rain 30 minutes away from your workshop. You need help.”  
“N-No! I can go home by myself dammit!” He tries to wiggle his legs a little bit, but it hurts to move his knee so he has no choice but to stop. 

Gumball stays silent as he watches Rob’s face, seeing the gears turning in his head. Eventually, the cyclops swallows and lets his hair fall in front of his face as he looked away from the blue cat. He nods once, and he takes that as a sign of finally giving in. So he turns around and begins the journey with the Cyclops in his arms back to his workshop in the pouring rain.

“Just so you know, this doesn’t mean you’re not my enemy anymore. I still hate you.”  
Gumball rolls his eyes.  
“Sure, Rob.”

—-

By the time the two boys make it to the workshop, they were both soaked to the bone. Halfway through the journey, the blood on Rob’s mouth washed off, along with the majority of the blood that built up from the scrapes and scratches. Gumball still insists that he needs to patch him up though, so he allows him to carry him inside.  
“Set me down on the counter, then go back to the door and make sure it’s locked. The towels are in the bathroom in the cabinet under the sink.” The cyclops keeps his eye down on the floor while mumbling orders to the cat, but he does what he’s told anyway.

He sets him down on the cold metal counter, realizing it’s the same counter he must use to get out materials for fixing things and cringes at the fact both of them are shivering now after getting out of the hard rain and entering a room that was air-conditioned. Not to mention both of their clothes were practically clinging to their skin and fur, and Rob’s was nearly torn to shreds. He must be freezing! Rob slouches over and stares at the ground, letting his legs hang off the counter and swing a bit in the air. He wraps his arms over his biceps, before leaning further to rest his elbows on his legs. Gumball figures he must be in deep thought, so he takes the opportunity to spring into action. 

He goes down the hall through the other door to find a hallway with several doors, maybe eight in total. The walls were grey and not painted well, with a spiky like texture. Down the very end of the wall was a large window revealing some of the houses down the next street in the distance and the most from the heavy rain outside, along with huge raindrops dripping down the glass. He looks up and sees a tiny string that when pulled lights up a lightbulb in the center of the hallway. After looking around the hall, he snaps back into attention to the task at hand. He opens the first door on the right and reveals a small bathroom big enough to fit two people, with a shower in the far corner and a toilet right next to it. To his left was the sink, and he bends over to open up the cabinet to find, sure enough, five extra towels of varying colors. He grabs a red one for Rob and a blue one for himself, hanging the blue towel over his shoulders while tucking the red one under his arm. He closes the door behind him, before looking to the other door. He opens up the door and finds a small bedroom with just a mattress with a sheet propped up with cement blocks. The bed was poorly covered with a grey blanket, however, a nice chestnut brown wooden dresser with the matching mirror was on the opposite side of the wall. It looked like he spent all his money on the dresser and not in an actual bed frame. The blue cat shook his head and smiled at the revelation.

He steps into the middle of the room, looking around to find a window was on the wall in between the dresser and the mattress. He took a loot outside the window, and wow. He can see the entire nearby forest from here. Lush green trees that would soon turn orange and red from the changing seasons, currently swaying from the rain. It was a surprisingly soothing sight to see, and that’s why Rob chose this room out of the other seven bedrooms to be where he slept. Plus he wouldn’t put it above him to choose the nearest room from the hallway door to sleep in for the sake of convincing. He goes into his drawers, only to find a few more bundles of clothing. He doesn’t seem to have a lot of clothing, but it was enough to last for about a week in a half before needing to do laundry. He then looks up at the mirror and looked at himself. 

His cheek was red and swollen with a few scratches, most likely from when he took the fall on the ground. And his eye...shit. He didn’t even notice the dull throbbing pain in his eye until he finally saw the huge bruise that was already developing on it. He closes the eye to tenderly touch his eyelid, only to flinch. It hurts a lot. Wait-hurting! Rob is hurting! Gumball shakes his head and continues his search in Rob’s dressers, trying to find a first aid kit or at least something that can be used to dress wounds. Since he works in a workplace where he’s building and repairing things all the time, he must be prepared in case of emergencies, right? After looking through all of the drawers the blue cat shook his head, then closed the door back to go into the bathroom again. He searches deeper under the sink cabinet, and finally finds a first aid kit there. He pulls it out and opens it up to look at the supplies. He finds a back of bandaids (packed to set there supposedly ‘both big band-aids and little band-aids!’ in it), some Neosporin, a tiny bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a single roll of bandage tape. Small, but enough materials to at least treat both him and Rob. He goes back out with the small kit tucked into a hoodie pocket and tries to look into the other rooms, only to find all of them empty. It looks like this warehouse structure was meant to accompany several people, but now that it’s only Rob living here he doesn’t even bother trying to take care of the spare rooms. He flops his ears down a little bit at the realization, notes to himself to try and come back to clean those rooms, and goes back out from the hallway and into the main workshop.

Meanwhile, Rob feels like he’s trapped in his own mind. Feeling the aches and pains where he was kicked, punched, and knocked down on the concrete was certainly getting to him now that the adrenaline has worn off. The words are echoing in his head...

“YOU ARE JUST A FREAK! A HIDEOUS FREAK THAT DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS DAMN GLITCHING TO HIMSELF!”

“JUST LOOK AT YOU, LOOK AT YOU LAYING HERE PATHETICALLY!” 

“ANOTHER LOSER TRYING TO BE SOMEBODY BY FIXING OTHER PEOPLES MECHANICAL SHIT!”

“YOU. ARE. A. NOBODY!” 

“LET IT BE KNOWN GLITCH BOY, I AM ELMORE’S WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!”

His laughter was practically ringing in his brain, that terrifying, sadistic laughter. He was getting joy from seeing Rob in so much pain, laying there in the ally at his mercy.

All because he fucking zapped him with one little glitch.

He feels a familiar pinch behind his eye, before it moved up into the front, and picked up in the bottom. The Cyclops lets the tears build up until it clouded his vision, before blinking and feeling a cold streak fall down his cheek, and make the jagged bruise where he was punched sting. He must have managed to get it scratched along with the bruising, which explains the harsh pain from it now. No the corner of his sight he can even see that his cheek was swelled up from it, irritated and red, and still bloodied up even after the rain shower he got. Speaking of which he was shivering as well, cold and wet to the bone from the water. Eventually, he got sick of it, and in the middle of his quiet sobbing took his coat off along with his shirt. The movements made the cut on his upper chest hurt with even more pain, and he felt the bruise on his side throb, but the cold air hitting him when he was topless made a harsh shiver go down his spine, before giving away to being slightly warmer. He wrings the shirt and coat in front of him, watching the water flood out of it. He even noticed some of the water was tinted with red, which means it may have caught some blood. The Cyclops holds the shirt and jacket out in front of him, seeing the jagged cuts and some of the fabric of the shirt badly hanging on a thread somehow triggered him to cry even more. He hugs the clothes close to his body and hunches over again, sobbing into the fabric.

Gumball walks back into the workshop, only to find Rob’s back exposed and his shoulders bouncing up and down as sounds of hiccuping and crying fill the room. The blue cat rushes over before he stands in front of Rob. He looks down to see him holding onto his shirt and coat, and removed it from his hands. He wrapped the red towel over his shoulders and replaced the empty space between his arms with his torso as he came in for a hug.

“Shhh, shhh....it’s ok...I’m here, I’m right here....” Gumball nuzzles his head deep into the crook of Rob’s neck, rubbing his bare back soothingly. He hears his skin crackle in static under his touch, and he notices the static has shifted to a deep blue, glowing a little bit. He feels Rob sob harder and it shakes his entire frame, wrapping his arms around him tightly, desperately clinging onto his green hoodie. Gumball stands perfectly still where he is, watching his back and hearing the static as he cries. It was a soft crackle, almost like the sound of a log slowly being burnt to make a campfire. The flickering blues and whites and blacks of the static was interesting too, as while Rob finally starts to stop crying he can tell his heart is slowing down as the pace of the static slows...until it was finally a soft blue, and no longer as dark. Slowly but carefully he lets Rob go, and faces him again.   
“Better?” Gumball whispers as the sounds of the rain hitting the roof finally become noticed again by the pair, otherwise falling silent as the blue cat waits for the Cyclops to speak.  
“M’fine...” he wipes his eye, forgetting that his cheek was bruised and scratched badly and cringes when he swipes his black polygon hand over it.   
“Good, that means I can wrap you up like a mummy now.” Gumball cracks a big grin as he takes the small first aid kit out and presents it to him like it was a trophy he earned. The cyclops looks up at the blue cat at that moment and a really good look at him.

How his smile showed his two tiny fangs. The way the blue towel he grabbed from under the counter was wrapped around his shoulder over his green hoodie like a cape and still tousled from he grabbed onto his back earlier. How his eye looked swollen and must be throbbing, along with the red mark on his cheek. And yet still cracking jokes, and still being as cheerful as ever.

He let out a watery chuckle as the blue cat sets the kit down next to him, and opened it up in order to get to work.

As Gumball poured rubbing alcohol on a cloth and pressed it down on the cut on his upper chest, he kept on cracking more cheesy jokes and puns about the entire situation, making Rob-crack a smile more and more. And by the time he was finished there was a huge slab of Neosporin on his cheek that was the promptly covered by a large band-aid, the same treatment given to the scratches on his knee, and then yet another band-aid to cover the LED like light glitching on his side, and then even made sure to dry Rob’s hair with the red towel. Gumball’s hoodie was mostly dry now, mainly just damp, but because of his thick coat of fur, he didn’t really mind it. He doesn’t really get cold easily after all, since he’s always wearing sweaters and hoodies that protected him from harsh cold winds and such. After he smacks a big bandaid on his cheek(No Rob is not exaggerating, Gumball literally slapped the band-aid on his cheek to make him chuckle) Gumball suddenly gets a serious look on his face.

“Now tell me. What happened that made him so pissed off at you like that?” Rob looks away from the blue cat when he asked that question, grimacing at the recalling of memories.  
“I-I was just walking down the street with what I bought from the store...but then he came around from the corner and walked by me. W-We bumped shoulders, and if it wasn’t for me and my stupid fucking glitches...”  
“He got mad at you because you glitched while touching him?”  
“And it shocked him a little, yeah.”  
“That son of a.....” Gumball looked down in anger, shaking his head.   
“Well, I personally was never bothered by it, honestly. I never even really paid attention to it...” The blue cat puts a reassuring paw on top of Rob’s pink hand, but the gesture surprises Rob and he jumps a little, glitching in reaction. The glitch shoots a shock through Gumball, just like it did with Julius, and Rob freaks out all over again like he was reliving the moment.  
“FUCK! NO, IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT HATE ME!” Rob moves back further across the counter before Gumball could even speak, whimpering in pure terror as he doubles over in fear.  
“Rob....it’s totally fine. It was just a little mistake, please calm down. Take some deep breaths with me, ok?” Gumball moves closer to Rob, trying to touch him again to help calm him down. His soothing touch seems to work, and Rob stops screaming. He takes a few deep breaths following Gumball’s example, calming back down again.  
“I was going to say...I think I honestly like your glitches, Rob. They’re really soothing-pretty-to uh, watch I think? I liked hearing it too, it was nice. Your....your glitches are nice, Rob. And they’re apart of you. Never be ashamed for what’s a part of you, y’know?” With these words, another prickle came into Rob’s eye, and he begins to sob all over again.

But this time the sobbing wasn’t from pain or sadness. It was out of joy.


End file.
